


Oddly Comforting

by Babyru4



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comforting, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jevil calls Seam "Seamy", M/M, Men Crying, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talking, The knight's magic wore off, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Jevil wakes up two days after the knight's magic wore off.





	Oddly Comforting

“Are you… okay?” Seam asked, turning to Jevil, who was sitting at the end of a cot in the shop. Jevil’s face seemed furrowed, he had a hand on his forehead, and his eyes raced back and forth across the room.

“Of course I am, Seamy! I’m just… thinking, is all!” Jevil looked up at Seam and smiled. After the magic of the knight was undone, Jevil had passed out and stayed that way for around two days. Seam had found out that Jevil had no idea what happened during the time the magic affected to him. At most, it was a blur of what was happening.

“It’s odd, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“It’s odd for you to suddenly wake up in a cot and hear that you had been a chaotic force for years.”

Jevil nervously chuckled. Seam shuddered at his laugh. He had heard it faintly when he had been visiting the castle and heard it when he had to lock Jevil away.

Jevil, seeing Seam shudder, stood up and held Seam’s hand. Jevil was awfully short compared to Seam, only being a bit taller than Seam’s chest.

“I’m okay now, sweetie. Everything is okay,” Jevil comforted him, looking up at his lover. Seam smiled, tears filling up his eye. He knelt down and hugged Jevil, silently crying into his shoulder. Jevil hugged back, closing his eyes 

“I love you, Jevil.”

“I love you too, Seamy.”


End file.
